Snow Love
by Sword Breaker
Summary: Sheena invites everyone over to Flanior but makes a plan to get closer to Lloyd. Sheloyd, Gesea, Kraine, Zelette PG13 just in case Warning: first fic
1. Chapter 1: Default Chapter

1

**CH 1: REUNION**

It has been a year after Lloyd and his friend saved the world from Mithos. They haven't seen each other since. But Sheena devises a plan to get them all back together. She invites them all to a short, two day vacation in Flanoir. She is really only doing this to see Lloyd again, but it would be suspicious if she just invited him. She sent out the invitations and the entire group arrives. Even Kratos, who got there by unexplainable means. When the group got there, they all met in the inn.

"Hey everybody." Sheena greeted everyone as they came in. They said hi to each other and sat down by the fireplace. "So what are you all up too?"

"Well me and Collette are getting married." said the calm Zelos. He was no longer a pervert and he became very modest. Scary, huh?

Everybody half-screamed, "What?" they were all astonished at the fact of the most unlikely pair.

"After me and Lloyd found out that Yuan had his men gather all the Exspheres, I traveled around the world searching for you guys. I found Zelos first and eventually he ended up proposing. But enough about us. What about you guys?" Collette has obviously matured quite a bit, so has many of the others.

"Raine and I are still trying to end world racism." Genis' voice had changed and he got taller.

"I am currently the president of Derris Kharlan. The angels decided that our government would be a democracy." Kratos didn't change much at all, but he was eyeing Raine every once in a while.

"I have just been working with my dad in the shop." Lloyd had grown his hair out and it look somewhat like his dad's. he also didn't have his swords with him. On the inside, he had become less oblivious and more mature. The craftsmanship had also given him slightly larger muscles. Sheena couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Me and Presea have been working at the Lorenzo company. She is a security guard." Regal no longer had his shackles on, but there were scars on his wrists. Presea had shown emotion and is starting to be less, grown up. Her body was changing, too.

"I am currently mayor of Mizuho." Sheena was no longer wearing her assasin outfit. Instead she was wearing her "successor" outfit with out the blade on the back. Everyday she had grown to miss Lloyd more and more. Her body had matured only slightly. She no longer had her hair up, instead she had it down. After talking for a few hours, the nine heroes went to bed. There were only four rooms, two beds per room. Collette went with Zelos. Raine with Genis. Kratos with Regal. Presea had her own room. Sheena bunked with Lloyd.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom Lloyd."

"Ok. I'll change in here." Lloyd started to change into his pajamas. Sheena went into the bathroom to change. Instead she called upon Celcius quietly.

"What is it, Pact Maker?"

"I want you to cause a blizzard that will strand me and my friends in this city for at least a week."

"As you wish, Pact Maker." Celcius made a notion with her hands and then she disappeared in a small light. Sheena quickly changed into a sleeveless night gown and went back into the room, forgetting about Lloyd. As she walked in, he had no shirt on.

"Oh my! I- I'm sorry." Sheena quickly turned her head and blushed violently.

"It's alright. I don't sleep with a shirt on anyways."

"Oh. Ok." Sheena was still embarrased until she saw his physique. The work with Dirk really helped his body. He was muscular, but not too buff. Sheena headed over to her bed and started to get in.

"You're not going to bed already, are you? We've just seen each other since we split up a year ago and I want to talk. That is if it's ok with you."

"Ok. But not too long. We have to sleep some time, y'know." They sat down across from each other and talked fo a couple hours then finally went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Kratos and Raine

1

**CH 2: DAY ONE KRATOS AND RAINE**

The next morning, they all woke up and had breakfast down stairs. The hotel waiter went up to the nine of them and told them some disturbing news.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have some important news to tell you. A flash blizzard has hit us and no one is allowed to leave the city. The hotel will not charge you for any extra days spent here due to the storm. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"Stuck in the city, huh? Well I guess we'll just have to stay here until the storm dies down." Lloyd was somewhat excited because Isealia usually never gets snow. The nine heroes split up talking with each other and doing various activities to pass the time. Colllette and Zelos were inseparable. Genis and Presea went out to play in the snow. Lloyd, Regal, and Sheena were playing poker, betting with cookies. Raine and Kratos went out for a walk together.

"Kratos, I need to ask you something."

"Yes Raine."

"Are you going to move on after Anna?" Kratos' head dropped. "I'm sorry. It was... to much." The two turned toward each other.

"No don't be sorry. You're right. I have actually been thinking about this for some time and I have decided that Anna wouldn't want me to live my life alone. Lloyd even told me that he doesn't want me to live like this. In fact, I am in love with another." Raine's head lowered and she became saddened. She soon felt Kratos' hand cupped around her cheek. She turned towards him and as soon as they made eye contact, Kratos pulled her into a deep kiss that told them exactly how they felt about each other. When they released, three words escaped their mouths. "I love you." they said in unision and went into another deep kiss. When they finished the two walked back into the inn but were too embarrased to tell the others. The day went pretty slowly after that. Lloyd won thirty cookies but shared them with Sheena, Regal didn't want any. Presea hammered Genis with so many snowballs that eventually she made a Genis snowman. He had to cast fireball on himself in order to not catch a cold. Collette tortured Zelos by taking him shopping the entire day. They went to bed and Kratos asked Genis to switch roomates. He didn't tell him why, but their room mates were ok with the switch.


	3. Chapter 3: Lloyd and Sheena

Sorry that i forgot to write a disclaimer for the last 2 chapters so here it goes

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS, Namco does. If i did then Lloyd and Sheena would have made out.

**CH 3: DAY 2 LLOYD AND SHEENA**

The nine started their day as they did before. After breakfast, Regal was teaching Genis and the other chefs at the hotel some cooking tips. He was a much better cook now that he had no shackles on his hands. Presea and Raine were reading by the fire. Kratos and Zelos were sparring as Collette watched and Lloyd was having a snow ball fight with Sheena.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lloyd screamed as Sheena pelted him with a huge lump of snow on his head. He was now lying on the ground. "That...is so...not fair."

"Well you had it coming after putting that snow down my back."

"And you had...this coming. Ha!" Lloyd threw a lump of snow that he had picked up while he was on the ground and threw right at Sheena's face. Sheena screamed. "Oh yeah! Now that was cool!" Lloyd was proud with the hit, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. While he wasn't looking, Sheena had ran at him and tackled him. While sitting on his stomach she started to shove snow down his shirt. He screamed and Sheena finally got off of him. He quickly jumped up and started to take off his shirt in order to get the snow out.

"You are evil. You hear me? EVIL! I am gonna get you for this!" screamed Lloyd as he got the last bit of snow out. When he finished, he only had a white undershirt on as he started to chase Sheena around. When he finally caught her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Eventually, Lloyd slipped and took Sheena down with him. She fell on top of him and somehow their lips met. They quickly broke it and got up as their faces turned dark crimson.

"S-sorry Sheena." Their blushes faded.

"No it was m-my fault." Now being uncomfortable, they decide to go back in. The day went on without the two saying a word to each other, for they were too embarrassed. It became even more uncomfortable in the room. It seems that the maids pushed their beds together and put new sheets on them.

"I'll just sleep on the floor Sheena."

"No, you don't have to. It is big enough for us to share. Besides, we've shared smaller during our adventures."

"Yeah I guess you're right... Sheena I need to talk to you about... us. Sheena I'm just gonna be straight forward and say it. S-Sheena, I love you. I understand if you do-" She cut him off by gently placing her finger on his lips. This caused Lloyd to blush slightly.

"Lloyd I have been waiting ever since I met you for you to say those words. I love you too, Lloyd." The space between them closed as their lips brushed together. Lloyd intended it to be short and simple, but Sheena made it long and fierce. They kissed almost the entire night until they fell asleep. Before the couple fell asleep, they had one thing to say.

"Sheena will you marry me?"

"Yes." Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Thanks for reading the past two and this one. Please review all three at once. Thank thou.


	4. CH 4: Opposites Attract

1**Here is ch. 3**. **This one is Zelette. Thanks for all of the reviews. I know that I rushed it but my family was going on a vacation so I wanted to write it while it was in my head. Soooo... DISCLAIMERATOR...GO! I do not own TOS, Namco does.**

**Ch 4: Opposites Attract**

Sheena was starting to wake up to find that Lloyd was not in the room. She figured that he went to eat. _Him and his stomach..._ She got up and dressed into her blue kimono. She remembered the storm that she caused and decided to stop it since that her and Lloyd are now engaged. She chanted some spells and Celcius appeared.

"What is it, Pact Maker?"

"I want you to stop the storm that you created."

"I can not." Sheena was amazed that the summon spirit of ice couldn't stop a simple snow storm.

"Why not?" she practically yelled.

"A stronger force is keeping it alive. That force, from what I can tell, is love. It seems that your friends have so much love that it is rendering me powerless. Their love is keeping them here, they want to be here." Sheena was a little confused but soon remembered that her grandfather once told her that love is the greatest strength.

"Alright. Thank you anyways. Before you go, how much longer will the storm last?"

"Hmmm... until all loves are revealed. Now goodbye, Pact Maker." the spirit left in a flash of light. _Until all loves are revealed, huh? Guess I'll just have to stay here with Lloyd for a little longer. _After that scene, the woman walked down the stairs to find everyone eating. Except Lloyd, who was sitting at the fireplace holding his partially bloated gut.

"Sheena!" Lloyd got up and walked over to her as everyone turned around to greet her.

"Lloyd we should tell them about yesterday." Sheena whispered into his ear. Lloyd grabbed her hand and called everyone's attention.

"Everybody, Sheena and I are in love. And I have asked her to marry me. She said yes, we are going to get married." A big smile ran across everyone's face and they jumped up to congratulate the couple. They talked for about a half-hour congratulating the two until Sheena's stomach got the best of her and the nine sat back down to eat. After the meal, Sheena dragged Lloyd to the shopping are of the town and tortured him as Collette did to Zelos a chapter back. Raine and Kratos were the judges for the first ever Flanior Hotel Cook-Off. The it was Genis, Presea, and Regal against the top three chefs of the hotel. Winners got an oversized chefs hat. While this was happening, Zelos and Collette went to see the ice sculptors.

"What is a "Pac-Man", Collette?" They found the smiling ball to be very perplexing.

"I haven't the slightest clue. And what is a "Namco"?" The two stood there in wonder for about a minute. Finally, Collette broke the silence.

"Zelos."

"Yes."

"You know how much I love you, right? And how I expect that no matter what, you will always love me."

"Of course. I love you more than anything in the whole world." Zelos put his arm around her waist.

"I love you too." Their lips brushed together.

"You will always be here for me, right?"

"Yes, every day my love. Why the questions all of a sudden?"

"It's just that, we are so different. How do we know that we can be with each other for the rest of our lives? I am not having second thoughts, it's just...I don't want my heart broken again." She was referring to Lloyd. She always liked him but one day when she saw him and Sheena on the balcony in Flanior, she knew that she had no chance with him.

"Collette...I love you. Isn't that enough? I will always love you. Besides, opposites attract." The lovers released a slight laugh before their lips brushed together again. They went back to sight seeing and became even more confused when they saw a sculpture of something called "Ms. Pac-Man". _Is it a man or a woman?_ The two thought as they stared at it. After doing this for about a half-hour, they returned to the hotel to find Sheena carying the shopping bags and not Lloyd. It seems that there was a swordsman's convention in town. In the cook-off, Regal's team won the ridiculously large hats. Their dishes were spaghetti and meatballs by Regal, meat stew by Genis, and pineapple curry by Presea (it was the curry that won the judges over X D). The now three couples went to their rooms and kissed for hours. Kratos and Raine, however, decided to tell the group about them since Lloyd and Sheena did. The storm calmed a little that night, but was still to heavy to leave the city.

**There ya go. There is one couple left but I don't know what I will do with Regal yet. Oh well, I will think of something. Please review and if you have any ideas on what I should do with Regal, please include it in your reviews. Thanks.**

**THE S.B.**


	5. CH 5: Stupid Hormones

1**Time to break away from the mushy adult crap and go back to those awkward teenage years...****which I am still at... In other words, the Gesea part of my fic. Thanks to all my reviewers and I would respond but I am too lazy. Wait for it, wait for it...and now DISCLAIMERATOR...GO! I don't own nothing...er, anything.**

Ch 5: Stupid Hormones

"Everyone I have something to say...Raine and I are in love. We are going to get married." Right as Kratos said that, the seven of them rushed up to them and congratulate the couple. It was the fifth day of them being snowed in and three loves have been revealed. After a half hour of congratulations, the nine sat down to eat. After the breakfast everyone just went off doing their own thing. Regal gave Lloyd and Kratos a lesson on how to add balance to their swordsmanship. Even though Kratos knew this, he stilled played along (what else can he do being four thousand years old other than master swordsmanship?). Collette, Raine, and Sheena decided to do makeovers while Genis tried to teach Presea how to use a kedemma.

"No no no. You are doing it all wrong."

"Well let me try again...HI-YAH!" She swung the weapon and it flew towards the window of the inn. It went through and they could hear a familiar scream. They stared in aw until they heard Raine's voice threaten them.

"RUN!" The two ran of as fast as they could in the snow as far away as possible. They finally made it to a remote field of snow. Genis tripped and fell face first.

"Ha ha ha. You ok?" asked Presea between laughs.

"Hrrm habsk klurper." Presea tilted her head and burst into laughter while helping him up.

"I am freezing...snow is in places that snow shouldn't be." Presea laughed and playfully hugged him.

"P-Presea I am r-really cold." He was starting to turn blue shiver hard. Something was wrong.

"Genis, is something wrong?" She moved closer to him. He fell into her arms and she caught him.

"Genis...GENIS! Say something!" she said with a worried tone.

"Come closer." Presea moved her face closer to his.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Presea dropped him on his head while he laughed.

"You are so mean!"

"Ha ha you fell for that one!"

"Grr...take this!" She tackled him, which was not smart. When she hit him, her lips met his cheek. He quickly turned his head in confusion and their lips brushed together. Even though they knew that it was an awkward situation, they didn't stop. They just sat there, with their lips not releasing. After a minute of kissing, the two finally pulled apart and blushed deep red.

"P-Presea. What just happened?"

"I-I think we kissed."

"Oh, w-well do you w-want to do it a-again?" Their faces turned even more red.

"Yes but...we shouldn't." The two were saddened and quickly sat up.

"But why? I-I mean I like you and I really like you. And I thought that you like me so..."

"I really like you too but. But I am twenty nine! We shouldn't like each other like this! It's just wrong!" When she said this, they both thought, "_stupid teenage hormones."_

"But...but. I really like you. And if you like me then why can't we?" As smart as Genis is, his teenage self was blocking the reason why it is wrong.

"Don't you see? I am too old for you! I-I just can't. It's not right. It's just not right...but it feels so good. I just don't know what to do!" Genis put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"Don't touch me! It's creepy and...and I love it. Ugh I can't think straight. I need to think for a while." Presea walks about fifty yards away, leaving Genis sitting in the snow. _She is right. We shouldn't have these feeling for each other. I know that it is wrong but I really do like her. Not just because she is cute, but because she is smart and funny and perfect in every way. Even though it is wrong it feels so right. She is coming back now. I should tell her that I have made up my mind._

"Listen Pre-" He was cut off by Presea grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. It lasted for about a minute until they broke it for air.

"Genis I have made up my mind. I am a twenty-eight year old in a thirteen year old body. I look like I am thirteen but I think like an adult. You are just like me. You look thirteen but you think like an adult. I really like that and everything about you. So I am willing to try out us being together if you are." Genis had been overcome with joy.

"Of course. I like everything about you too. The way that you are so intelligent and how I can have a serious conversation with you and how you say "wahoo". I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Wahooo!" said Presea before they had an awkward teenage kiss. The two kissed for a few minutes until they got very cold and headed back to the inn, holding hands.

**There you go. Now I really need help for my next chapter. What the crap am I supposed to do with Regal? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Meh I'll think of something but I could use your guyses...es help. So please review.**

**TEH** **S.B.**


End file.
